


Untitled I

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Filk, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-15
Updated: 2001-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Untitled I

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Untitled by Broken Angel

Untitled  
by Broken Angel

* * *

We are opposites -   
         a strangely dual mixture  
    of shadowed radiance.  
We are both fighters, you and I  
  the difference lies only  
         in our manner of attack.  
You are illuminated - a child of the lightning  
futilely making half-aimed strikes against the darkness  
  screaming your half-understood truths  
    directly into the ears of the uncaring.  
                  You reveal  
  a willing recklessness to sacrifice.  
You are indeed the child  
         of the truth you have sought for so long.  
And I - I am hidden.  
   I am your secret counterpart, moving within the shadows  
  the darker instincts of your soul  
                           made manifest -   
                 made flesh -   
A realization of the deeds you dare not attempt.  
  I provide fuel for the fires of your hatred  
              for the fires of your determination.  
Secrets half-whispered to you  
           through lips that crave your taste  
will, eventually, become  
 the watch-fires that consume the darkness that is my refuge.  
And  
   as the flames of revalation sweep inexorably towards me  
   I shall stand revealed  
        all parts of me, missing and scarred alike  
before your eyes.  
Will you then finally comprehend our similarity -   
   or will you look me in the eyes uncaring  
  as you pull the trigger

  
Archived: 13:52 03/07/01 


End file.
